¡Oh Dios, tengo pene! RWxHG Humor
by Sara's sexappeal
Summary: Se acercó al espejo y pegó su frente a este;nada cambiaba, seguía teniendo una horrible barba de tres días en su rostro. Seguía teniendo el pelo corto y oscuro, seguía teniendo las piernas y los brazos largos, anchos y peludos...¡Seguía siendo un hombre!


**Disclaimer:_ J.K. es la propietaria del maravilloso mundo que rodea a Harry Potter. Yo solo soy una chica que se dedica a escribir historias para su entretenimiento y para el de los demás. Por supuesto, al contrario que J.K., yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo satisfacción personal._**

**Dedicatorias:**_** Se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que alguna vez me dijeron: "Que texto más original; Me gusta tu forma de escribir; Espero que continues escribiendo; ..."  
Y sobre todo a las personas que no me abandonarán, y a las que me dirán mis fallos para poder mejorar.**_

**Agradecimientos:_ Mis agradecimientos más sinceros van para mi beta, Liglas (No se si está registrada aquí). Más que una beta, para mi es como una amiga. No se su nombre (creo, a lo mejor lo se pero se me ha olvidado ), no se nada muy personal de ella... pero no necesito saberlo para deciros que es una persona maravillosa. Siempre ha intentado ayudarme, y lo mejor de todo, es que lo ha logrado. Siempre me ha dicho lo bueno y lo malo de mis escritos, nunca se ha enfadado cuando le he dicho que no me gustaba como quedaba algo... Creo que el simple hecho de no nombrarla beta, sino amiga, es suficiente para demostrar lo agradecida que le estoy y que le estaré siempre._**

**Aclaraciones:_ Será muy corto, pero pasará de los 5 capítulos._**

**

* * *

¡!¡!¡!¡! Se supone que el principio es latín. Pero no estoy completamente segura de ello.**

* * *

**"!Oh Dios, tengo... pene!"**

- Iam vestri verto in a terrigenus. Totus of ti she'll change, quod nought reverto ut creatura pariter. Perceptum suscipere quod ut non narro moestitia. Sufiras reliquum of vestri victus quinymo quam per puter reverto unto demoror. Iam subsequens, iam kick bucket, iam reverto nascor ut alius. Iam Hermione Jane Granger... vestri verto in a terrigenus.

Una corriente de aire abrió las ventanas de golpe. El cabello se le revolvió y le cubrió los ojos.

No lo vio, pero escuchó un aterrador grito proveniente de la ultratumba. Una mano invisible se deslizó por su cuello y comenzó a presionar duramente, un ser invisible sopló en su oreja haciéndole perder el control. Ella se levantó haciendo que todo cesara.

El viento paró. Las ventanas dejaron de golpearse contra la pared. Ella se retiró el pelo de los ojos, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en orden, no había nada roto, no había nada sucio... no había nada que indicase que una tormenta de aire estuvo dentro de esa habitación. No había nada salvo las velas; ahora apagadas.

Dejó que poco a poco el ritmo de su corazón se fuera normalizando. Miró por la ventana y le pareció que la luna le sonreía. Ella miró la cruz que había en el suelo y dijo:

- Muy bien Hermione Granger, ahora aprenderás que en esta vida no eres la única que puede jugar.

Sonrió y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Caminó por unos pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a una gran puerta. Se colocó bien el uniforme y entró en la estancia.

Varias de las personas que estaban en el comedor la miraron, pero ella se dirigió directamente a su sitio.

-¡Lavender! – Le dijeron cuando se sentó – ¿Donde estuviste?

Lavender miró a una sonriente castaña al otro lado de la mesa y misteriosa susurró:

- Es un secreto.

El sol aparecía por detrás de las montañas y entraba por las ventanas iluminando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

La noche anterior, una dulce chica de pelo castaño y rizado había olvidado correr las cortinas del dosel de su cama, y por eso, la luz comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los parpados. Ella abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo bastante salvaje. Se estiró y se levantó de la cama.

Somnolienta, se acercó a la otra cama que había en la habitación y miró a la persona que estaba enredada entre las sabanas. Con un dedo movió a la pelirroja que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Ginny parpadeó y esperó ver a Hermione a su lado. Sin embargo miró a la persona que la había despertado y puso cara de sorpresa, miedo y otro sentimiento inidentificable.

Hermione frunció el ceño en señal de que la broma no le parecía muy divertida. Pero la cara de Ginny no cambiaba y la castaña pensó que tendría algo que ver con su cara. Anoche se habían acostado a las tantas de la madrugada y seguramente ahora tendría ojeras y el pelo muy enredado.

- Sí, sí... ya me peino.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo rara que sonaba su voz y pensó que tendría que tomarse una manzanilla o un té de menta.

Ginny comenzó a señalarla con el dedo balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Hermione no le hizo caso y caminó hasta el espejo que había cerca de su cama. Por el camino se agachó para coger el peine del suelo y poder peinarse. Llegó ante el espejo y enredó el peine en su cabello.

Sin embargo, cuando se miró atentamente dio un brinco y soltó un pequeño grito que sonó extrañamente grave. Tiró en peine al suelo y se restregó los ojos. Se acercó al espejo y pegó su frente a este; nada cambiaba, seguía teniendo una horrible barba de tres días en su rostro. Seguía teniendo el pelo corto y oscuro, seguía teniendo las piernas y los brazos largos, anchos y peludos... ¡Seguía siendo un hombre! Y además, un hombre muy feo.

Abrió la boca y comenzó a soltar sollozos ásperos e incontrolables. Tocó el espejo con esos dedos peludos que no le pertenecían y luego se tanteó la cara con los mismos dedos. Pudo sentir la aspereza de la barba y la viscosidad de las arrugas que había alrededor de sus ojos.

- ¡Ginny! – Chilló – ¡Soy un... soy un... soy un extraterrestre feo, gordo y peludo!

Ginny seguía mirando todo desde su cama. Comenzó a abrir y a cerrar la boca como si las palabras no le saliesen de la garganta. Finalmente se levantó y se acercó a "Hermione".

- ¡Ginny! – Volvió a gritar la antigua castaña mientras apretaba los hombros de la pelirroja – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa? Dime que no es cierto... dime que al espejo no le caigo bien y que quiere hacerme una broma...

Ginny negó con la cabeza y dejó que "Hermione" la zarandeara bruscamente.

- ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja reaccionó y se soltó de "eso" que la estaba tocando.

- Joder tia – Soltó – Estás muy fea.

Ginny miró atentamente como el hombre arqueaba sus cejas y comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Casi no tuvo tiempo de taparse las orejas antes de que él estallase.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¿Ves lo que soy? ¡Soy un... una especie de hombre! ¿Y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que estoy fea?

Ginny sonrió y destapándose las orejas dijo:

- No te preocupes Hermy, solo quería asegurarme de que realmente eras tú. Tranquila... lo solucionaremos.

"Hermione" dejó que las lagrimas resbalaran por su peludo rostro mientras se lanzaba sobre Ginny para abrazarla. Sin embargo, esta se apartó y dijo:

- Lo siento, pero todavía es pronto para eso.


End file.
